Heartbroken Doctor
by CarlisleCullen199
Summary: Esme is cheating on Carlisle with Edward, but when Carlisle gets hurt, will Esme stay with him just to help or will her feelings return? (Thank you so much to THOSE stories for helping with the project)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever, please read and review! Constructive Criticism appreciated!

 **Carlisle's POV**

"I don't know where they are. They should have been back by now" I told Alice trying to keep my voice steady

"Stop worrying Carlisle. She's alright. She's with Edward, Emmet and Rosalie. Besides if something was to happen, I would see it." She tried to calm me down but I couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. VERY wrong. I sat down, tired from pacing. I looked at the clock, it was 1:05 AM. She said she would be back by 12. She is never late. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper come into the room. For a moment I felt relaxed but no I couldn't try to enjoy myself or calm down.

Finally I had had enough, I grabbed my jacket from the hanger and ran out the door, Alice tried to stop me but I was already halfway down the street.

 **Esme's POV**

"Honey, we should start heading back" My lover whispered in my ear. As always, I melted just hearing his voice. Proving that he was real, that he was mine

"Do we have to? I don't want to leave"

It was a pain to keep our relationship a secret. It wasn't really a secret though. Our family already knew about it, all accept Carlisle. Carlisle would kill Edward if he know we were together. The only reason why we had agreed to play this game to the best of our ability. Edward was pretending to have a "thing" going on with the new kid that just moved from Phoenix. Bella, I thought of her name again. Feeling guilty that she had to be put through all of this just to protect me and Edward.

Oh Edward. Even the thought of him made me light headed. To think that we waisted all of those years pretending. Hiding our feelings for each other, when we could have been together.

"The past is the past. Now I know how you feel and we can be happy forever. Don't worry about Bella either, my love. She is nothing but a pawn. As soon as we run, she will move on with her life. But for now... we really should be moving. Carlisle would be worried and he might come looking for you."

I kept forgetting that my thoughts were not just for me. He would know what I would say before I said it. That is how he discovered my feelings for him. I'm _so_ glad that he did. If he didn't I would be stuck with Carlisle for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esme's POV**

"I know we have to start heading back but just not right now. This is the best night of my life and I don't want it to end." I told Edward, letting the excitement leak into my voice

"Fine, just another half an hour." He responded, grinning. Gosh he was so sexy, the way he moved, the way he spoke... I love him to pieces. MY Edward

"I'm flattered that you think so sweetheart. But tell me honestly, are you sure this was a good idea.. Carlisle will get worried the way he.." He froze, a pained and slightly worried expression replaced him warm and concerned one

"What is it? Do you hear someone close by?" He didn't answer. "Edward you're killing me! What is it?"

"It's Alice. She saw something and she wants us to hurry back home." He said, not moving from the stiff position he was in. He was getting tenser every second and scaring me more and more in the process.

"What did she see?"

He didn't answer. Instead he grabbed my wrist and hurriedly moved to the where Rose and Emmett had left the car.

My breath caught in my throat. There was only one explanation...

" **Carlisle"**


	3. Chapter 3

Esme's POV

Edward was driving insanely fast. I wanted to stay quiet even in my brain so I wouldn't distract him, or make him more stressed then he was now.

Carlisle's POV

My silver phone started to ring in my pocket. I stopped only a moment to check who it was. I did not want to be interrupted now. I had searched all over town for what had felt like 2 hours, even using my vampire speed.

It was Alice. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard her voice over.

¨Hello? Carlisle are you there? Carlisle please come home. Edward and Esme just got home. There is nothing to worry about. They are home now and only 5 minutes after you left. Please come home Carlisle. They are here and they are Ok. I swear. Esme says that if you don't come home in 2 minutes, the whole family is going to come and look for you. ¨

I heard her voice and yet I couldn't bring myself to answer the phone. Esme was OK. Edward was OK.

I found it curious how Alice hadn't mentioned Emmet and Rose. Something still felt wrong. Something was still missing. I knew it.

I listened to Alice's message again and this time, a different part caught my attention. ¨5 minutes after you left. ¨

Has it only been 5 minutes? It had felt longer than that. Much longer than that. I checked the clock and it showed 2:50. I was sure that I left the house at 1:10.

I couldn't worry about that now. I started toward the house. Halfway there I started to feel really dizzy. And I felt like my blood pressure was rising. But of course I wasn't supposed to have a blood pressure. I tried to focus on getting home. But it was becoming harder by the second. The last thing I felt was my knees giving away and then... nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esme's POV**

We have to leave in a search for Carlisle in 2 minutes. Even is he did travel halfway to Alaska, (which I don't think he did) 5 minutes should be more than enough time for him to come back. I cannot help worrying about him. Even if I don't love him like I used to think I did, he is still the reason for me to find my true love.

1 MINUTE TO GO

We are all becoming anxious. Edward admitted that he cannot hear Carlisle's thoughts, close or distant.

What if he realizes what has really happened? What if he knows about me and Edward?

I feel Edwards' lips on my neck and his whispers of calming words in my ear.

30 SECONDS TO GO

It seems that the rest of the family is more stressed than I believed them to be. Alice and Jasper are already bursting through the door with Emmett right at their heels. Rose is running out after them, followed by Edward. I can only gather my thoughts enough to be running after them as fast as I possibly can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

We have been searching for what felt like forever and we still couldn't find him. I stopped to think where he couldn't have possible gone. I could think of nothing.

I heard Alice coming up behind me. "Try to hear his thoughts again Edward please. I can't see him. I've been trying, and I just can't. Even if he doesn't mean much to you.."

"Doesn't mean much to me? Alice are you crazy? He is my father and one of my closest friends. HE IS THE REASON WE ARE ALL HERE."

"Keep your voice down Edward; remember we aren't the only one here. We can continue this conversation later but for now just concentrate, you are our last hope Edward."

"Fine" I started to search for the sound of him. I couldn't hear anything. I started to walk around to help me concentrate when I heard someone scream. It was... "Rose"?

I could hear others running towards the sound too, and we all arrived right in the middle of the forest between the boarder of Vampires and Werewolves.

"What? What is it?" I asked pushing away Rose to get a better view.

Carlisle. Unconscious. There on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

Since I have the most medical knowledge in the family -after Carlisle of course- I immediately realized what everyone expected me to do. I looked at Esme, seeing nothing but deep concern for the figure on the ground clearly reflected in her eyes. So she really did care about him? Was she playing me just as she played Carlisle all of these years?

I shook my head to snap out of my pointless argument with myself. Non of that mattered now. For now I had to focus on Carlisle's well being. I knelt down beside him, checking his heartbeat before realizing that he didn't have one and that he wasn't supposed to. How do you treat a vampire? I only knew about humans. Oh where was Aro when you really needed him?

Then it came to me. If he was unconscious that would mean that he would need to breathe; since none of us can go in an unfamiliar situation without a full air supply. No matter how old and strong we were. After checking to make sure he was breathing, I started to see if there was anything else that could be wrong with him.

"He's alive." I said, I went on ignoring the sound of 5 held in breaths being released all at once. "But he has broken his left arm landing on it." I continued. This was the easy part, now onto the more difficult."But he might be unconscious for a few days or weeks. I cannot tell,"

"But he is going to be OK right?" I heard Jasper ask.

"I don't know." Was the only answer that I could give him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esme's POV**

"I don't know" Edward replied. Oh my gosh he was so sexy, his voice.. OK stop it. Just stop it. My brain was screaming at me from billion places. Carlisle was hurt and there was absolutely no time to think about how adorable my boyfriend is.

I looked about the clearing at every single one of my children. For once, my family looked so small, so lonely, so lost, almost afraid. No DEFINETLY afraid. Ok it is now time to think like a parent that is able to lead the coven.

"Ok Rose, you start heading to Carlisle's office. He was scheduled to arrive in an hour. Working there 5 years without taking his vacation time has got to count for something. Get there and do whatever you need to do to get him at least 5 to 6 months of vacation, but don't mention that he is injured because they would wasn't to help and you know that it is not a good idea."

"Alice, you and I have to head back to the house and quick. We have to get all of the hospital equipment out and into the library."

"Edward, we both know that he cannot survive long without blood. He has not been outside and hunting for the past week. Do whatever you have to do to get him some animal blood. He will kill us if we try human. And Emmett, go and help him."

"Jasper, I need you to carry Carlisle. Bring him as fast as you can but be VERY gentle. We don't want him more hurt than he is now. In this case, speed is not that important."

Each child left as soon as they had an assignment. Alice and I headed back towards the house at full speed.

"Exactly how do you treat a vampire?" Alice asked when we were pulling out all of the medical equipment from the storing spave.

And it was it was the question that no one had an answer for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Esme's POV**

"How exactly do you treat a sick vampire?"Alice asked

"I'm not sure Alice. I just want him here and lying down, also I want him to have some blood in his system, and it might help." I answered hopelessly. In my years of being a vampire, Carlisle had always dealt with these problems, if they –however unlikely- were to occur. And now the doctor of the family was the sick one. At least if he was still conscious this would be way different, he could at least tell us what he wanted done...

"Esme... Esme... ESME!" Alice snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize that she was shaking me to get my attention. Then she told me what I thought was the best idea that any member of the family had thought of for a long time... What if we were to contact Aro? Even though his brothers were not the best of friends with Carlisle, Aro was sure to want to help his old, dear friend.

"OK Alice can you take care of things down here and then call me when Jasper gets back with Carlisle? I'm going to go and contact Aro." I said

"Sure Esme, you can count on me." She responded and I swore for a moment that I could see real hope and happiness in her eyes. Like she had seen that this was the way to Carlisle's well being.

 **Jasper's POV**

Everyone left to get to their assigned jobs. Mine was to carry Carlisle's limb body back to the house. It wasn't the best job but as a step to repay what Carlisle had done for me, Alice and the rest of the family, it was nothing. I lifted him up, bridle style do I would have no way to limit his breathing, even though he didn't necessarily need to be breathing, it was just something to help myself deal with this.

As soon as I lifted his head off the ground, I could swear I heard him say something, I thought it sounded, wait no I could swear it sounded like he was calling Esme's name, he sounded desperate, like she was all that he needed...

"Did she just call Esme's name?" The voice made me jump, almost dropping Carlisle. I turned around as fast as I could, who would have been here this time in the morning? I turned around to see the one and only leader of the Volturi, Aro, although even for a vampire he seemed pale and out of breath, what was he doing here?

"Esme called telling me what happed and I got here as soon as I could. Come on Jasper, let us go back to the house and see how and if I can help my dear friend in need."


End file.
